Final Descent
by Ingeminate
Summary: Being the largest airline in the world, sometimes it's best to keep secrets. But when lives are at risk thanks to a major leak, a group of 5 must be saved before its too late and the airline is thrown into turmoil. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _This story is kinda complicated and a long read. If you are retarded or too lazy don't bother reading. Thank you._

* * *

On October 15th of 2016, American Airlines' confidential files were posted online, in an act of retaliation. The lives of thousands of passengers and staff alike were changed, once again. That was the last straw, a war was inevitable…

A boy and a girl are sprinting to a parking lot at the Merle Norman HQ, as staff members are angrily chasing after them. Many of them holding knives, bats, and even arms.

"Stop!" They yell. "You can run but you can't hide!"

The boy fires his Glock into the air. The crowd slows and holds down. The boy fires again.

He and the girl spot a silver highlander. The run faster towards it as nearby pedestrians panic and run for cover.

"Get in the fucking car!" The boy desperately yells.

They finally go inside their stolen getaway car and slam its doors shut. A few seconds later, the mob intercepts them and start to ambush them. The boy fires at all windows except the windshield, as the girl buries her head against his chest. He looks down and notices one thing, they are screwed.

"WHAT THE FUCK I DON'T HAVE THE KEY. HE TOOK THE KEY" yelled the boy angrily. He breaks open the underside of the steering column and desperately tries to hotwire the car, but it's not use.

They look in every direction and realize that this may be their last day together...

* * *

Back in the building Kirk regains control and watches Carson's Lincoln Navigator in horror, terror building in his eyes.

"Kyle sir, Brandon and Jenny are being attacked at the North end of the parking lot in (port). There are a hundred angry Blox staff and passengers at the scene." He radios desperately hoping for Kyle to respond.

"Pip pip cherrio mate, call the brigade for some of that musket power old sport" says Kyle surprisingly cheerful.

"Uh….You mean the police?" asked Kirk, wondering how was he so happy and why this guy was hired in the first place. Mostly the second one.

* * *

Back at the scene, the boy shoots at the mob from side to side, killing only six in total.

"BRANDON, Please don't waste your bullets, you can get out while you still can." says the guy trying to shake his collar. "You'd be dead if you stay with me!"

"We'll be fine JENNY, trust me." said Brandon as he tries to reassure her.

A passenger named Ma climbs on the highlander. Just before he aims at them, Brandon shoots his balls through the sunroof. He falls off the vehicle, shattering the windshield.

Jenny gazes outside while watching Brandon shooting at the mob, one by one. She can't do this to him anymore. She then glances at the windshield picks up a shard of glass and attempts to slit her throat. Brandon grabs her wrist just in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Brandon angrily. She had never seen him so mad.

"I'm their target, let me die. I don't want you to go because of me."

"Listen carefully Jenny, I won't let anything happen to you." Jenny tearfully looks him in the eyes. "If you die, I'll die with you."

"Don't be good to me. I don't know what to do when you're so nice to me."

Brandon tears up as well. "Let's live and die together." Without looking, he shoots another five times at the mob. He notices her pretty smile perk up again and wipes the tears from her face.

"You never told me you played first person shooter games." Jenny sniffs trying to cheer up.

"Well I am a 10th Prestige on COD Ghost" smirked Brandon. "Also, I'm sitting next to a really hot chick so I gotta show off for her." he winked.

The mob angry yells and ambushes the car, along with the couple in it.

* * *

 _Six months earlier…_

Meanwhile at American Airlines' shitty excuse for a hub called Vivamus, the AA flight has been called for...again. And passengers... again, had been scrambling to get the best seats, while the staff have been freaking out over errors with the jetway. All while AA's most flamboyant worker: Korey, has been providing quality American Airlines service.

"That'll be $1200 please for first class, or a free economy seat" A cheery Korey said to an AA passenger.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's a ripoff!" He complained.

"Here at American Airlines, we are committed to providing every citizen of the world with the highest quality air travel to the widest selection of destination possible." He gestured to the door. "If you think it's shitty, get the fuck out of here." He smiled.

"But I lost my ticket! Fuck off, I refuse to pay to pay $1200 for a First Class ticket!" He exclaimed.

"Well hey, that's your fault for being stupid. So, you can take free economy seat or pay $1200. Also, have an awesome day!" Korey expected to get a complaint at the end of the day, as usual but didn't care because he knows his big hearted CEO will forgive him.

"Hey Kor, some passenger said you eat fat horse co-" before Andrew (Phan) could finish.

"KOR!" a very big red, and annoyed Lando yelled. "I don't care what you do on your free time, but please don't tell passengers about it. It's bad enough it's on Redtu-" before Lando could finish...

"Will you bitches stop succing each other and get on, we are about to go. I need to get to Orlando before 5pm tonight 'cause my prom is at 8pm and I need all the prep I can get if I want some succ tonight." yelled Dylan from the plane door.

The flight was already half an hour late thanks to certain employees (mostly Lando) fucking around too much and Dylan couldn't afford any more delays.

"Kor when we get to Orlando I'm sending Carson another mess-" before Lando could finish.

"Send me another what lando?" said a lanky, blond man walking up the jetway.

"Carson, where the fuck did you come from?" asked Lando, looking at Korey who was wondering the same thing.

"I drove across the tarmac in my 2016 Cherokee Trailhawk, then walked up the jetway stairs to see how badly you guys are fucking up" said Carson, shaking his head with his armed crossed.

"Well, Korey told a passenger he eats horse co-" before the Big Red-headed freak could finish again…

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, I DON'T DO THAT. The nigger lost his ticket, so he can pay $1200 for first class or take his free economy seat" said Korey

"Good job Korey, I've been worried about our profits and we need every dollar we can get. We have a tight budget this year, and we can't give anymore freebies" said the skinny blond man. "Now excuse me, I must get on my MN748N and get back to Los Angeles to get my press box seats to the USC game tomorrow, then take my 10 day trip to Tahiti. Good day, gentlemen."

And with that, Carson walked down the jetway stairs, got in his trailhawk, drove back across the tarmac to his fueled up jet, and got onboard before anymore staff and passengers could complain to him about Lando. As he walked up the stairs and looks in the cabin in his Italian leather chair, with his gold furnished TV, gold furnished caviar dish, and his gold furnished beats by Dre waiting for him. As he surveyed the cabin, he remembers the good 'ole days of flying with the common folks of American Airlines. The days when passengers enjoyed flights for the sake of flying. Nowadays, everyone tries to find the smallest thing to complain about. Ever since Lando was hired. Carson learned the hard way to never fly with passengers again, especially when Lando is onboard.

As Carson sat down, his good old friend Kim Jong Un (Joseph) walked up the stairs.

"Herro ma good fwiend Kasun. Today good flite" said Kim, with his usual fat faced smile

"Yes, yes Kim, North is best Korea. To Los Angeles sir" said Carson, as he shooed Kim to the cockpit to fly him to LA.

"Yes, yes Kasun. To Ross Angeres" said Kim with a bow. He squeezed through the cockpit door, sits in his fully reclined cockpit chair, and began to start the up the Merle Norman jet. Carson decided it was best to save money from American and Merle Norman by having only one pilot and if something does happen to Kim, he could step in. With more than 100 hours of playing FSX, Carson felt that he would be ready to be a pilot if he needed to be.

He sat back in his leather chair, ate a cracker topped with caviar and puts his Beats on, he felt his pocket begin to vibrate. He pulled out his Nokia 7270 flip phone and saw the word 'Dumbass' across the screen.

"Lando. how did you fuck up already, I just left. I can still see the plane at the gate from here" said Carson as he looked out of his window. He pinched his nose in annoyance as he listened to Lando's story.

"All I did was kill a passenger sitting in First Class without a ticket and then everyone called me an abuser, then Dylan yelled at me… and… and…" said Lando as he held back tears. Carson can hear passengers chanting 'abuser' in the background.

"For fucks sake Lando, just pushback, tell Dylan he's never getting some succ, and stop calling me every time something bad happens. Bye Lando." said Carson. He hangs up the phone and looks to see the AA plane finally pushing back. "'Bout fucking time, I need new staff…"

"Kasun, we are weady to go" said Kim on the loud speakers as Carson hears the 2 engines on his jet begin to rev up.

"About time." said Carson as he leans back to put his headphones on. He's about to play music on Zune when he feels his Nokia vibrate again. He picks it up to see someone more favorable to him calling. "Oh hello Andy, how's one of my favorite technicians doing?"

"Fantastic, thanks to that new contract with Jaden, that 737 that has been delayed for months will finally be ready for service." said Andy confidently from the other side of the phone.

"That's fantastic news, how is Jaden by the way? I'm at his airport right now. I've been meaning to call him, but I've been so busy with work. Nearly worked 20 hours this week man, and I'm still dealing with Lando's stunt at the Blox debate. The PR and Jason yelling at me about and it has been brutal." said Carson as he takes an exhausted breath. He watched the AA 737 barely take off the end of the runway, again, as his plane continued to taxi.

"Hey. I thought it was funny, but I guess Jason didn't think so. But Jaden has been doing well. He's also been busy perfecting new engines for our 737. He was tough in the negotiations. I thought he was gonna walk, but then I reminded him that no other airline exists anymore, so we were able to fuck him in the deal" said Andy with a chuckle.

"HA HA, Another win for team American. Remember that time we said we wanted to help British Airways become just like us, and we ended up bugging all their computer, creating a fake case saying their staff raped Lando and their CEO ran into a GE90 engine. I hear their COO still wants to kill me." Laughed Carson in with his smug rich businessman laugh. All he needed was a moustache to twirl.

Andy laughed uncontrollably at their deeds. "Oh Carson you bastard, you make me laugh too much. I can't wait to see what we pull off next."

Carson pulled a cigar out a small compartment in his chair. He took a puff and chuckles to himself as he watched his jet line up for take off. "Oh don't worry 'ole friend, the wheels are in motion…"

"In motion?" Andy grinned and tapped his fingers together at this news, "Will this be just like the BA score?"

"Perhaps, perhaps….Well I have to go my good chum. These damn Nokias don't get service 6 miles up" said Carson. He took one last puff then extinguished his cigar in the seat ashtray.

"Just get an iPhone or Android like everyone bro. It's 20 fucking 16" said Andy as he shook his head.

"'Budget Cuts'" joked Carson, "Also I don't want that damn Obama knowin' where I am damn it" *while confederate flag waves behind him*

"Bro, if that Obama comes for you, just use those 20 AR's I sent you" said Andy as he spat in his spatoon.

"Damn straight. No one is touchin' my 2nd amendment. Any I have to go friend. Talk to you when I land in LA" said Carson. He took another puff as Andy says goodbye as well, and turned off his phone. He looked out the window and watched the plane accelerate down the runway and lift away from Vivamus. It'll be a couple hours until he reaches LA, so he kicked back, put on his Beats, and listened to his favorite artist: Justin Bieber. "It's never too late to say 'Sorry' Justin…"

* * *

"God damn, another Tinder date that didn't fucking show up..." Justin (Rubin) muttered while he walked through the entrance of the Eaton Centre mall in Toronto.

Jenny went up to him. They were supposed to meet to exchange information two hour later, but for some reason he decided to do it now. "Hey, Justin. I have a special service for you." He walked over and smirked.

They leaned against the window by the Hot Topic store "Just now you said you have some special service for me. Am I gonna get the succ onboard?" Justin asked.

"Of course not, I've got something more important for you." Jenny walked away from him and took out her iPhone. "You'll be so excited after you watch this."

"What is it? Let me see." Justin walked back up to her.

Jenny moved her phone away. "Let's agree on a price first." She smiled. "This'll cost $150. You'll think it's a bargain."

Justin wagged their finger at her "For that price? Something better be leaked." He gave her a stack of bills. "Here you go, $150. What's this about?"

"Thanks Justin, look at this." She gives them her phone with a voice file playing. This took place in a day before today's flight departed.

"That last cruise is fun." One guy said in the recording. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now you will be ranked as COO. Keep in mind that you may or may not be the only COO." Another guy said in the recording.

Justin stared at the screen in shock. "Are you fucking serious? Nobody told me I've been fired!" he looked back to Jenny. "Is this the new guy Weston mentioned about?"

"Well, now you know how unpredictable this monopoly is. I only know one Weston and that's him." Jenny quietly mentioned.

"Do you know where they are?"

"He just left the mall. If you go now you can catch up to them."

Justin rushed to open his backpack and took his phone out. He was about to call Weston. "Fuck him, what an asshole. I haven't done anything wrong recently either."

"Do you really want him to know you're coming after him? Go after him quickly."

* * *

A fuming Justin speed walked down the street to find Weston. Jenny followed a couple seconds behind them. It's a busy Saturday in downtown GTA, while many people are commuting to work, and other places to spend their free time in while their paychecks still exist. Weston also happened to be in Toronto for a business trip. Jenny tried to call Carson during the chase.

" _Hey it's Carson R. I'm always out, but I'll try to get back to you. Leave a message, thanks. *long beep*"_

" _Hey Carson, he fell for it. He's going after them right now. I'll keep a closer eye on him and see where Weston's joint is. There won't be any problem."_

Speak of the devil, Jenny noticed both Justin and Weston only across the street from each other. Weston? I can't let them run into each other, she walked by a bigger guy with a buzzcut and a Slipknot tee and grabbed him by the ass. The guy turned around on Weston, who coincidentally was behind her not knowing who she was. The guy grabbed Weston by the arm.

"Yo! You're a man. Why did you molest me in public?" Jenny quietly snuck away from the incoming feud.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who molested you? You're crazy." Weston flicked him at his forehead and walked guy grabbed him again. "You fuckin' touched me, you motherfucker. Are you denying it now?"

Jenny followed Justin into an apartment complex. He walked into the elevator while she walked to the mail room and examined the surveillance cameras. She saw him exit the elevator at the 21st floor and tried to find him. She saw another random guy instead talking about the International Luge competition.

She tried to walk cooly while walking by him but he saw through her. "Hey stranger, I've never seen you before."

"I've never seen you before either. What are you doing here?"

"I asked first. What are _you_ doing here?" He began to get suspicious.

"I'm visiting my grandma, what's wrong with that?" Jenny said with a huff. She walked over to a nearby door with the guy watching behind her and rung the doorbell, hoping that there is an old lady behind it. Thankfully, an old lady answered.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Grandma! I missed you so much! How are you doing?" She hugged the old lady, then walked in the apartment and closed the door. At her left, she noticed an old man in a wheelchair wearing an oxygen mask. He was looking out the kitchen window.

"Is it just you and your husband?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, we had kids but they all grew up and moved out."

She and the old lady sat down on the couch. The man wheeled over to them. "Miss, I don't think I know you." The old lady said.

"Oh, I'm from the Social Welfare Department." Jenny responded, hoping that this charade ends soon.

"SWD? What are you checking on this time?"

"I just wanted to give you money. Your daughter has applied for additional old age living allowance for you."

"Really"

"Yup, this is the first payment." Jenny takes out her wallet from her Louis Vuitton Speedy handbag and handed the old lady an envelope of $6000 in cash. The old lady grew a huge smile.

"$6000, it's a good sum. I wish you and your husband good health." They all smiled some more.

"Guess I'm not getting that first class upgrade" said Jenny to herself. She left the apartment, and calls an uber to take her back to her condo to pack for her flight to Los Angeles first thing in the morning tomorrow. She knows that she could've spent it on paying back her student loans. But, seeing the faces of those people after getting additional support to have a better lifestyle was worth it.

* * *

After Carson landed in Los Angeles. He and Jenny met up the next day to have a private dinner at the Providence seafood restaurant at Melrose. She had her hair up in a Yankees cap while dressing all black, writing on the table filled with California spiny lobster, fluke sashimi, black bass and abalone dishes with wine pairings. Carson walked into the dimly lit room.

"Hey Carson."

"Hi Jen. Good job on the assignment." He walked towards the eating girl. "It seems like you don't deserve my praise."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be a little more serious." He still looked down on the table. "How could you write the intel on a napkin right now?" He took out a notebook and told her to write the info down.

"It's inconvenient to carry a notebook. Aren't I smart? I asked that one guy to say something random to trigger Justin and please Weston at the same time. Can I have a bonus?"

"You're kidding right? You already work in AA, you have a separate salary for working undercover. You're gonna be rich like me."

"Can I have reimbursement instead?" She handed him a movie ticket. "I just watched a movie about an undercover space agent, and I wanted to learn some tricks."

"Seriously?" Carson snickered. "Fine, I'll cover your $20 this time." He put the ticket in his pocket.

"So what do I do now?"

"Nothing, just wait until your next assignment."

"Great, more free time for me" Jenny cheered and brought out a couple bags of takeout and headed to the door. "I'll see you soon then."

"Wow. Y'know what? I'll give you a bonus. So this bill can be deducted from it and you'll end up not having a bonus at all."

"Fineeee. It's all for you by the way. See ya!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, halfway across the country from the fancy glitz and glamour of Melrose, on a cold, windy night along Lake Michigan in Chicago..._

A guy with raggedness from head to toe hopped out of his rowboat in the middle of the night. He looked in all directions to see if they were any obstacles during his return. The coast was clear, he got up walked slowly down the dock, into the city, then into a dark alleyway to take a shortcut back to his house. Suddenly, a figure restrained him from behind and dragged him to a dark storage shed.

"Dog, you were involved in many cases involving grand theft." The figure said. Dog started to breathe more rapidly. "You've been on the run for so long. Now you're back. You thought I forgot? You're dead fucking wrong." He started to whimper.

"Oh hey there friend.. How are those Cubs doin? Off a hot start in April I see" said Dog with a nervous chuckle

"Shut the fuck up. Back then, Ethan worked for you. Where is he now?" The figure asked.

A tied up Dog panicked "Sir, as you said I've been on the run for a while. What did I have to do with your man?"

Andy crept out of the shadows, crouching, and leaned closer to him. "Where's Ethan?"

"The fuck did I do?! If I committed a crime then send me to jail already! I don't fuckin' know anything okay?!"

"Nah. You already have Jason for that." Andy stood up. "I've been looking for you for the past 69 days you've been away." He walked to Dog's duffle bag. "I've waited for so long and now you're telling me that you know nothing." He opened his bag up and took out a small bag of oxycodone pills.

"You think you can just leave?" Dog slowly slipped into insanity inside. Andy poured the pills into his palm, threw the bag and shoved them in Dog's mouth and sealed it with his hand.

Dog struggled "I'LL TALK! ANDY I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK" He started shaking and begged for mercy while he slowly gagged on the pills.

Andy let go and listened to him speak. "You only got one chance." he said firmly.

"I'll talk.. I'll talk." Dog breathed sighs of relief while spitting out enough drugs to kill him slowly.

* * *

Andy started digging in the woods. While doing that, he had flashback with Ethan, one of his close friends.

 _They were leaning against a guardrail overseeing a view of mountains._

" _Dude, I fucking hate running." said Andy._

" _Doesn't seem to run in anyone's family at all. Get it?" Ethan retorted. Andy's slapped his back as a tease._

" _You need to infiltrate Blox so we can blackmail Jason into giving us a shit ton of free tech. But Jason also has the best tech, especially weaponry. It's dangerous. Are you up for it?"_

" _Of course, I'm ThePilotBoss, nothing can get through me."_

 _He sighs, and remembers a video call with Kyle just a few months later..._

" _Ethan and I haven't spoken in a couple of months. I'm getting worried about his safety." said Andy._

" _Are you sure you think something happened to him? A lot of things can happen while he's gone. Maybe he took advantage and turned." Kyle replied._

" _Or, maybe he could be dead. I'm sure he wouldn't turn."_

" _It's not like he would accept such a fate so easily." Kyle tried to comfort him._

Andy shook his head of this thought, like he had many times. He continued digging until his shovel hit a hard spot. He uncovered the dirt patch and saw a rotting hand. He stared into shock, mouth agape.

" _Dog is having a party on the SS Peaches next week to celebrate Blox's 1000th cruise" Ethan told him._

" _Be careful. Remember the British Airways incident when they tried to celebrate their 100th flight. Those poor families of those passengers. One of them was a WWII vet too..." Andy remembered something and took a miniature soldier out of his pocket and gave it to Ethan. "Here, people like you are strong and make America great."_

" _Thanks! I'll remember that. See ya again." Ethan put the soldier in his pocket and ran off.. To never be seen again._

Andy uncovered more dirt and saw the same miniature soldier that he gave him. He struggled to hold back his tears and held the toy tightly in his hand.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

At the morgue, Andy and Carson were saluting Ethan while expressing their thoughts. So Andy took a couple weeks off to follow Dog's lead. He never gave up all this time, Dog finally snuck back.

"You would do this too if you were in my shoes." Andy told Carson, without looking.

Carson replied. "No, I think not." he continued. "If you weren't so persistent, Ethan would be buried there forever. His name would never be cleared."

"We sent each and every one of them ourselves. Why the fuck should their lives be on the line every day? We could say it's for payback or to keep the passengers safe. But we both know they're doing this for us." He remembered Ethan waving at him for the last time. "Even if the world gives them shit, we won't give up."

He finally offered a proposition. **"I want them back. Alive or dead."**

* * *

 _Meanwhile at AA's other shitty excuse for a hub called Halsonal..._

"The fuck is wrong with you all?" yelled Jaden. His limited Valkyrie helm hat nearly fell off in rage. "Dylan, for the last time I don't care how much you love her, you still need to talk to the female passengers when they have questions during check-in. Don't just pretend you don't know english... It's okay to talk to them. SHE WON'T FUCKING KNOW"

"But, her leg touched my dick. She can sense when it's thinking about another girl" said the silver haired virgin.

"I'm this fucking close to throwing you into the turbofan.." said Jaden shaking hitting his head against the galley wall. Normally, he would let Kyle intervene with this bullshit. But sometimes things go too far.

"Ha. Ha. Dylan is in trouble" teased the very young homosexual.

"Shut the fuck up Phan, you took 10 minutes to get the fucking cart in the slot" quipped Jaden

"Ewwww… Putting things into slots is gross…" said Phan in disgust.

"Listen. I don't care. I need to be in LA by 9pm. I have an important meeting tomorrow with Carson. My engines will finally signed off on and I can buy my 15th truck. So for fucks sake, get the plane ready for the flight and stop beating each other off." said Jaden smugly.

"I wouldn't mind…" said Phan.

"ANDREW I'M GONN-" before he could finish

"Jaden, you should take a look at yourself sometimes when a flight goes wrong. As always." said Andy coming through the door from the jetway. "Don't just scold and put the blame on everybody else." he continued "I came to tell you that I found Ethan's bones."

"Ethan's bod… what? He's fine. I swore I just talk...I just talked to him…" said Jaden, his voice getting scratchier as his eyes began to water.

"Jaden, he's been missing for months..." said Andy coldly. The pain is gone. No more tears, no more feeling vomit piling up in his throat. Just hollowness.

"Months? What do you mean months…WHAT DO YOU MEAN MONTHS!" yelled Jaden. He punched the wall of the galley. He took a coffee pot and throws its into the cabin. A terrified Andrew (Phan) raced to pick it up and took it to the back galley…

"He was murdered. He didn't turn." Andy glared at him. "Back then, you wanted to take credit for this operation. You sent someone to follow us." He walked closer. "As a result, he got exposed and killed. Should've spent your money on a better stalker"

Jaden narrowed his eyes after calming down. "What the fuck do you mean by that? Don't put the blame on me."

"I'll tell you for the last time. Don't get in my fucking business anymore."

"How would I know what you're doing if I didn't do that?" Jaden walked away "How would I know that you're not just keeping a secret from me?" he turned around. "What's the progress on the JetEire deal? The once biggest airline in the world that you want to 'make great again'?"

"I'm working on it."

"Are you negotiating with Ubershoot? Or do you want to get all the credit?" Jaden turned the tables on Andy. "We work together, we're supposed to report everything to each other. I'll be speaking to Carson if we can't cooperate."

"Yeah, sure. By the way, _you're_ below me. So don't fucking tell _me_ what to do." Andy continued. "You want intel? Here's a bit of information." Jaden listened. "The guy who who killed Ethan is taking a shit right now on the Bastilla. Now enjoy your deal with Carson tomorrow, I hope it was worth it" Andy turned around and started to leave.

He stopped, looked back and glared at Jaden some more. "Ethan was your friend too. You owe him payback, so do a good job."

Jaden didn't respond. Andy then walked down the jetway stairs, got into his Mustang G8 and drove to his personal hangar.

Jaden angrily watched Andy's mustang disappear behind the terminal. "Who the fuck does he think he is..? I was around before him and helped made him who he is. His planes couldn't even fly without my engines."

"Just chill bro, you got a deal to sign tomorrow" said Dylan, putting an arm on Jaden's shoulder.

"Whatever. It's not like anyone fucking talks to me anymore. One second I talk to my friend for the first time in forever, the next thing you know it's been a couple months and he's fucking dead. But yea, the engines I spent so much time building instead of talking to him are more important…" said Jaden coldly as he sat down in a random First Class seat, looked out the window and began to think to himself.

* * *

 _6 hours later in Los Angeles…_

"And we thank you again for flying with us. We are sorry our flight is 4 hours late, but our clumsy yet lovable pilot Jared (iCoord) forgot that Los Angeles is West not East. For this inconvenience, we promise that the next time you buy a first class ticket with us, you will get a free bottle of water!" said Andrew (Phan) excitedly.

After receiving many "fuck yous", middle fingers and demands for refund which he politely replied "have a great evening sir" too, the plane was deserted except for Jaden, Jared, Dylan and Andrew (Phan). Their co-pilot needed to leave to help unload baggage since there was only one other baggage handler thanks to Carson's "budget cuts".

"Well that was fun. Let's do this again." said Jaden cheerfully

"Really?" asked Jared.

"No, that's fucking retarded. You asian fuck, can't you read the different between west and east or was it too blurred for you? Or did you not notice the sun going the OPPOSITE DIRECTION!" yelled Jaden.

"Hey, I let our co-pilot take off and trusted his judgement" said Jared defiantly.

"More like had him succ you off…" whispered Dylan

"Both of you can succ each other off in the employee lounge with our ONE BAGGAGE HANDLER, because you don't deserve the airline to pay for your hotels tonight" said Jaden still incredibly pissed off.

"Fine, I'll just sleep in Blox employee hotel. Jason is in town and actually sees me as more than just a flight attendant. You'll be sorry when you are just stuck with Andrew (Phan) flight attendants" said Dylan as he grabs his bags from the overhead compartment and storms off.

"Fine. Storm off, you'll just be back with a new hair color!" yelled Jaden up the jetway.

"Are we still succing?" asked Andrew (Phan).

"No Andrew. Just shut up and get your shit. You can still have your hotel." sighed Jaden. The stress of the upcoming biggest 24 hours of his life was killing him and he just needed to go. He was finally gonna get his recognition for his work.

"Aw, ok…" sighed Andrew (Phan)

"Faggots…" muttered Jared. He felt a buzz in his pocket and looked down at his phone to see a snapchat notification. He opened and immediately screenshotted it. He looked back and forth to notice an empty cabin. Quietly, he tiptoed into the cockpit and locks the door…

* * *

 _Time: 1:00am Location: Merle Norman HQ, Los Angeles,CA._

Carson stayed back to examine paperwork at his office. He got a phone call from Jenny, but lets it ring while his shook as he stared at the same piece of paper for the last three hours. He put his hands to his chin and thought to himself. He logged onto his computer and loaded her file. He got a notification saying "An anonymous hacker is trying to log on. The security system will fail in 30 seconds." In a spur of a moment, he decided to delete all confidential files and format his entire hard drive, doing everything he can to complete this task without a trace. His hand again shook in hesitation. Then, he clicked the delete button and formatted his computer.

He tried to call Andy, he didn't answer once again so Carson left a couple of text messages:

 _CorvetteZ51: yo Andy, there's something urgent that I need to talk to you about._  
 _CorvetteZ51_ _: see ya at the usual place?_

Carson showed up at the rooftop, waiting for Andy. Meanwhile, Andy pulled up to the front of the building and got out of his car. It was another foggy night in LA, so he pulled his Cubs jacket closer to himself.

"God damn it, we're in California, why is it so fucking cold." Andy heard the sound of chopper blades and looked up to see pulsating beacon lights fly right over the building and headed out into the foggy night. He looked back down at the warm, welcoming interior of the Merle Norman HQ "How could anyone want fly in these conditions at this hour is beyon-" before Andy could finish.

 _ ***SLAM***_

Andy felt a light shockwave hitting his face as he shielded his head and face from the noise. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" yelled Andy, he unshuttered and looked towards the source of sound. "No…" he whispered

"WHAT WAS THAT" yelled a young security guard with a Star Trek wrist band on.

"KIRK (Fed). PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT'S WHO I THINK IT IS." pleaded Andy as he grabs Kirk's Arms and shakes him in desperation.

"Oh my god… I'm gonna be sick" said Kirk as he slowly backed up. He felt the world spinning and runs to the nearest trash can to hurl.

Andy fell to his knees. Tears began to roll down his cheek. He'd know that gelled up blonde haircut from anywhere, and still intact Nokia flip phone from anywhere. He recognized that it was Carson's body right beside him. Noticing his boss was unresponsive, Andy lost control. He sobbed, screamed, hit the floor. His hand was blooded but he didn't care.

"An...e.." whispered Carson, blood dripping out with every movement of his mouth.

"Holy shit! Carson!" Andy grabbed him by the coat. "Stay with me! I'll call an ambulance!"

Carson managed to be able to speak. "There's...a mole…... in AA.." Andy went into shock. "There…..are 5 others…"

"OTHERS? OTHERS WHAT? CARSON DON'T WASTE YOUR ENERGY PLEASE" begged a confused Andy, gripping onto his boss's body, begging for life to return to it, but he could slowly feel it slipping away.

"5 spies...managed by me…. They're...involved in Blox . I've deleted... their files…. Save their lives..and… Fight On." Carson shed one last tear before head fell back to a dirty box with a dull thud. His blue eyes were glassy and dim. He was dead.

"Carson.. Who are they?! CARSON!" He quickly dialled an ambulance. But he knew it was too late. He felt one last pulse on Carson's wrist then… it was gone.

* * *

 _ **Author's' notes:** Oh no! Carson died. Who do you think is his killer? **  
**_ _Anyway, if you don't understand, it's okay. This is kind of complicated, but we still believe you are retarded. Thank you. -Brenny :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_11am, Emergency meeting at the New American Airlines HQ, Los Angeles, CA_

"He's gone. He's not coming back. I don't know what to do..." sighed Nathan, the former Vice Chairman, now Chairman and longtime British friend of Carson.

He sat back in the chairman's swivel chair at the end of the Board Room table. He didn't want to be sitting there. He was always been okay with being 2nd in command of AA, but never wanted to take on the responsibility of being Chairman.

"Shooooot y'all, I get woken up at 3am to hear my fellow cowboy is dead, get my cowboy boots on, have to start my cattle castrations three hours earlier just to get in my F350 by 5am, get to DFW by 6am and get on a 7am flight just to be here. Now I'm stuck in liberal-land and you got nut'tin to say but that. In Texas we call that 'waitin' for the venom of the snake in your boot' or 'Waitin' for Obama to take our guns'" said the Cowboy named Houston.

"Well Houston, what's your plan 'Mr. I know how the world works which is why I cut off bull balls for a living'…" quipped Lando from the pull down monitor. He was skyping from Dylan's house in Orlando. He was supposed to fly to Atlanta the day before, but realized he didn't have a home, so he decided to crash on Dylan's couch. Little did Lando know, Dylan wanted him there because his date ditched him at prom and ended up giving the school principal succ, so he needed emotional support.

"Settle down mates, no need to scrum. Let's get a pint at da ye 'ole pub and go bollocks for our fallen goven'a Carson" interjected Kyle hastily before it got out of hand.

"Shut up der English boi, we don't eat dem croissants down in TEXAS and don't listen to damn socialists." quipped Houston.

"You stupid Bullock, croissants are French and you twit we are a constitutional monarchy." replied Kyle.

"Will both of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Andy while he lurched forward in his chair and slammed his hand on the desk. Everyone went silent when they noticed Andy's hand starting to bleed again. He rubbed his forehead trying desperately to forget what happened just hours ago. But, he can't. Everywhere he looked, he could see Carson. He can't even look at his own hands because they were still covered in blood.

"Oy, ya bugga, come tussle and get dis upacut bullock" said Kyle, standing up in anger that Andy would disrespect a brit.

"Kyle. Sit down. I'm British and I don't even understand you" said Nathan, sighing and rubbing his head wondering how he is going to make this work.

The board room doors open.

"Good morning fellas, sorry for being late…" said Jaden, looking down and slumping over to a seat at the end of the table.

"Hi fellas, how goes is it my 'young… G's'" said a dorky looking short man wearing glasses as he walked in behind Jaden.

"Jaden. Allon. You're late" said Nathan coldly.

"Sorry… 'boss'" said Jaden, holding up air quotes.

Nathan put his hand up to protest, but paused at the word 'boss'. "Yes. Well… This is an emergency meeting, I expect you to treat it seriously."

"Well. I'm sorry. I'm here now" said Jaden, slumping in his chair.

"Well… it's ok, we have all had a rough day…" sighed Nathan

"I know right my homies… I was doin' that coke off a stripper's booty and now i'm here with you skrubs" boasted Allon.

"Shut the fuck up Allon, we all know you stayed home all night watchin' _My Little Pony_ you creep" said Andy.

"What the fuck, yeah right Andy, you're just jealous" responded Allon.

"You're wearing the same MLP bracelet you wear every time you watch it.. dumbass" said Andy, shaking his head.

Allon looked at his wrist, paused, then back at Andy. "OH YEA! WELL–"

"GUYS! THIS ISN'T HELPING ANYONE. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT A NEW CHAIRMAN" yelled Nathan, as he shot up and finally snapped.

Everyone paused. No one had ever seen Nathan snap before.

"Well partner… you're the head honcho now. You run the cattle drive" said Houston, tipping his cowboy hat.

"I know I am.. It's.. gonna take awhile to get used to this" signed Nathan, slumping back into his chair.

 _*Doors open again*_

"Hello gentlemen, I'm sorry for your loss" said the white businessman with 2 jail guards behind him.

"Well shoot, howdy der warden" said Houston tipping his cap.

"Jason? What the hell are you doing here? How did you know about this meeting?" asked Andy

"Yo it's my homie G, my wingman" said Allon throwing up deuces.

Jason sighed. "God damn it Allon." he said while pinching his nose and shaking his head. "Please. Stop talking like that."

"Yes sir…" said Allon, slumping in his chair.

"Anyway… I was invited by Nathan. Carson and I might not have been in business long, but he was a good friend, and losing him is just, indescribable" sighed Jason, looking down.

"Yes. Thank you for coming Jason. Please have a seat." said Nathan

"Oh so he gets to be late, but I don't? Nice Nathan…" said Jaden, rolling his eye.

"Well. I actually asked him to come a little late. He's actually kind of early." said Nathan.

"Sorry about that Nathan. But, I wanted to help cheer you guys up." said Jason.

"The bloke brought us some of that nose music! I say my boys it'll be smashing!" said Kyle slapping the table in joy.

"Uh, no. I was just going to invite you on a private cruise out of the Port of Los Angeles tomorrow. Hosted by Blox, for all our staff and American's staff. We are going to celebrate the life of our amazing friend Carson. What do ya fellas say?" asked Jason.

 _ **To:**_ _Andrew Phan, Andrew (canadianspirit1), Andrew (FederationAviator), Andy, Blox Staff (contact group) Carson (he didn't want to remove his contact), Dylan, Houston, Jaden, Jared, Jenny, Joseph, Justin, Korey, Kyle, Lando, Mateyo_

 _ **From:**_ _Jason_

 _ **Subject:**_ _*ALERT* CRUISE TOMORROW_

 _We will be having a private cruise tomorrow at the Port of Los Angeles. Exclusively for American and Blox Staff. Remember to not bring illegal contraband. Tickets are attached. Hope to see you there, but you should!_

 _Regards,_

 _Jason_

 _CEO of Blox Enterprises_

The board members looked at each other, smiled and nodded, knowing they were going to have the time of their lives. However, Andy felt differently. He felt terrible because he knew Carson was up to something to ruin Blox, yet Jason seemed like a really nice guy. He's basically throwing a million dollar party in honor of Carson. Andy remained silent, and didn't look Jason in the eye as the rest of the board members thanked Jason and promised to be at the big celebration the next day...

* * *

 _2pm, Yorkdale Salon, Los Angeles_ , CA

Jenny walked in a beauty spa owned by her, and her best friends: Abby, Cleo, and Katherine (Fallen). The marble floor shined while the slightly futuristic but comfortable chairs lined up in the waiting room. The velvet black swivel seats had just been reupholstered. Every time Jenny walks in, she had this thought that somewhere at the back of her mind, she always knew that Abby had poor taste in interior design.

"Guess who brought lobster?" She cheerily asked.

"Bitch, we just cleaned the floor." Complained Cleo. She then ripped open the bag and grabbed a leg. "Fuck it, let's eat."

"Aaaand this is why none of us get any action in bed." Katherine sneered.

Jenny left the store to get a cup of Starbucks coffee. Meanwhile, the girls get back to prepping up the hair of their customers.

"And then I said, you might have a big read head up there, but down there... " said a young blond girl before bursting into laughter with Abby.

"He said he was a flight attendant at American Airlines?" asked Abby, trying to contain her laughter as she slowly cuts the bangs of the blond girl.

"Yea, he's making me wanna right on United now..." snickered the girl, "He said he had to fly to Vivamus a couple days ago. He asked for my number. I gave him one to a Chinese sweatshop"

 _*Door bell rings to signal a new customer has entered*_

"Hello, Welcome to th–" Katherine paused when she looks at the door and sees the male and female who have just walked in.

"Oooh what have we here?" Said a broad young man, eyeing her with a smirk. He tipped his USC snapback and leaned onto the counter. His ash brown eyes resonated with coldness in his life.

"Keep it in your pants faggot. You can spread your STDs later" said his female partner. Causing Katherine to giggle a little.

"Thanks for taking ruining the moment Lia." said the man before glaring back at Katherine, quickly shutting her up. "What's so funny, huh?"

Katherine blushed. "Heh..heh.. hey Drake! What a pleasant surprise, you're welcome to come for a massage. You don't need to come here to collect the debt, right?"

"I wouldn't need to come here if you paid." Drake replied. Katherine was considering to beg in public. But apparently, she cared more about her pride than her own safety. "It's been over a month, I still haven't been paid. Why else would I be here?"

"I didn't mean to stall, it's just that my uncle has a huge family in Colombia, I'll ask him for the money the next time I see him, I swear." She continued "I'll pay it back eventually, just give me some time."

"He gambled and guess what… he lost. And now you're both paying the price" said Drake as he walks over to Katherine's chair. He looks over a customer eyeing him up and down. "Hi, my name is Drake" he said, reaching out and shaking the clearly scared customer's hand

"Again. Keep it in your pants…." said Lia, shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"Listen Drake, we might've been short. But-" before Katherine could finish..

"Don't be a broker if you can't even do the fucking job. I'm sorry." Drake turned to Lia, who combed her pixie cut with her fingers. "You know what to do"

Lia walked to the other side of the salon and threw a bottle of shampoo at a glass divider. "Get the fuck out, the owner is in trouble."

"All of you, get out." They both repeated.

"No no no, please stop." The three girls pleaded their customers not to leave, but they already did. While the commotion was going on, Jenny came back and see the customers running out of the store. She suspected something was wrong.

"What did Katherine do?" Her eyes widened. "Or...Is this a robbery?" She rushed to the back door and slowly opened it, hoping that nobody saw her. She eavesdropped the conversation happening inside.

"Drake, show some mercy. I'll… do things…. if you want" Katherine grabbed his arm and pleaded some more.

"Mercy? I gave people allowance. Why don't you ever fucking respect that? You know I need to hand the money over to my boss. Also, stop bargaining. I don't want that shit. I want the green" Drake turned to Lia again. "Lia, search everything and every room. Grab as much as you can." he said coldly.

Jenny watched Drake walk over to the cash register while Lia walked into one of the rooms. She quickly moved with stealth into the bathroom behind the main salon area and takes the metal rod that holds up with the towels. She quietly shuffles back to the right out of view of the girls and waits for her moment to strike. She watches as he finally opens the register then charges.

"DIE YOU BORDER SMUGGLING ASSWIPE!" She yelled. Drake turns around to see a rod about to hit him, he puts his arm up at the last second to take the blow before stumbling back against the register. Jenny swung again, but Drake catches the rod with one hand, then uses the other to control it. Jenny struggled to take the rod back, but couldn't get it out of his grip. 'Fuck. He's strong' she thought. Drake smirks and pulls the rod and Jenny closer to him until they are just an inch from each other.

"Well, well… what do we have here…" said Drake with a cocky smirk, as Jenny hopelessly struggled to take back the rod. "What's this cutie's name"

"Drake are you o-" asked Lia, as she ran out of the room, then paused to see a black haired girl, making really close eye contact with her partner in crime.

"I'm fine Lia. I'm just making friends…." said Drake before looking back down at the new girl he met. "Or maybe more…." he whispered with a smirk.

"Keep looking at me like that, and you're losing that excuse for an inchworm" said Jenny, giving Drake a threatening scowl.

They lock eyes for what felt like an eternity. Drake could sense that this girl did mean business. He has seen that look in his partner's eye. This was no ordinary girl, and he couldn't stop looking into those eyes. Everyone was silent just watching the two read each other.

"Uh… are you two gonna fuck or what?" asked Lia finally breaking the tension.

Drake finally snatches the bar away from Jenny's grasp and tosses it away. "Nah… like I said… I'm making a friend" he smirked.

"Why would I wanna be friends with a self-centered, thug, border hopper like you" spat Jenny back at him.

"You didn't say ugly…" smirked Drake.

Jenny blushed as the girls behind her went "ooooooooh". "Well… and that too! Ugly ass, meerkat looking wetback robber!" she yelled. Shutting everyone up.

"The fuck do you mean robber?! We're here to collect debts!" yelled Drake back

"Bullshit, how do we owe people money?"

Katherine then pulled Jenny to the side while she was sitting down "Jen, I do owe them money.." she sheepishly whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Jenny yelled.

Drake replied "Your friend works for me as a casual broker. She owes me money from last month. Stop wasting my fucking time so I can go play strip Uno with a girl from the club. Maybe you will wanna join too..." giving Jenny a wink.

"I wonder how you can do that, when people like you steal all the green cards.." Jenny quietly retorted.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing" She said, "I'll tell Katherine to pay back the debt. Just give us some more time."

"Because I like your attitude and…. other _ass_ ets, i'll give you some time" Drake smirk. "I'll be back. Tomorrow." He paused and locked eyes with Jenny one more time before smirking and heading out.

"By the way, what's your rate on mani-pedis…" asked Lia.

"Oh we have a sale, it's a haircut plus mani-pedi for only $40." chimed in Cleo eagerly. Everyone look at her, before she slowly backed away.

"Then I'll be back too…" said Lia, she walked backwards and gave the others eye daggers. Jenny slammed and locked the door once more and started to glare at Katherine.

"Why." she asked

Katherine had to make a confession. "Not gonna lie, I don't have an uncle in Colombia. I just wanted to go on a shopping spree.." She then went to the back of the counter where the cash register was and took out three Birkin bags in their signature orange boxes, each in different colors. "Merry late Christmas..?" she sprinted and ran for dear life.

Jenny slapped her.

"Ow!" yelled Katherine ready to retaliate but Abby and Cleo held her back.

"That's for being an idiot!" yelled Jenny. The two girls locked eyes before Katherine's eyes began to water. "Ugh… I hate you, but… come here". The four girls huddled together. They might be in trouble, but they'll have each other until they die.

Katherine cheers up and begins to lighten up. "You gotta admit…" she says while sniffling. "He is kinda hot…"

The four girls blush. Then Jenny looks at Katherine before punching her in the shoulder. "Ow!" yelled Katherine.

"Everyone clean up and get back to work." said Jenny before walking to the back office.

* * *

 _The next day.._

"Business is good." Drake said to a client.

"Of course, why else would I ask you to DJ for my cousin's Sweet Sixteen party?" He replied.

"Cause your wife left you and you're making up for only seeing your daughter on Saturdays by spending a shit ton of money on her." The client handed money to Drake while Lia .

"It's great that business is good." She hovered over and smiled "Yo, remember to get more clients for us." the client brushed his hand off his shoulder. "Will do."

As Drake and Lia walked out of the club, they became proud of their progress. They collected all the debts today, got more clients. The bets are bigger too.

"Drake, did you fuckin' increase the clients' credit again?" Lia asked.

"What's the problem?" he retorted.

"Huge problem, Shawn is in charge of this whole district." she continued "You gave his clients a longer credit period. You also gave them higher credit limits so you can steal his clients." she turned to him. "Aren't you worried that Shawn will fuck you up?"

"Lia, are you scared of poverty or Shawn more? 'Cause I'm afraid of poverty." he continued "If we don't get results, how can we win Danny's trust? How the fuck can we become his second hand?"

Lia scoffed and puffed her chest out.. "Of course I'm not scared of Danny. But if his men show up, we're done for."

"If you're so chicken, don't do it then."

They took a long walk to the parking lot and got to Drake's Toyota Corolla. Drake crammed his DJ equipment into the backseat, then sat with Lia at the front.

"We're best friends, we'll do everything together." she said, grabbing a couple of coupons which happen to be from Yorkdale Salon. "Yo, we did all of today's shit. Why don't we take a break" she used the coupons to fan herself. "I could use a manicure."

 _Back at the salon.._

Abby walked up to Jenny dragging herself around in an office chair. "Jenny, are you that bored?"

"I'm kinda fortunate that I'm not bored sometimes." she replied.

"If that's the case, why don't you go touch yourself?"

"I'm thinking up ways to make more money. We're still in debt because of Katherine's shopping spree." sighed Jenny

"Like I said, make people pay to watch you touch yourself" said Abby cheerily. Jenny gave her a blank stare before returning to swiveling in her chair.

"Yeah it fucking sucks, but it takes time to repay it back." Cleo chimed in from behind the register. "It's only a good $30k. We're all able to work too."

"Oh.. that's gonna be a lot of touching Jenny…" responded Abby.

As Jenny rolled herself to the door, Drake and Lia opened them and walked right in. "Welcom– Oh, gross." The duo surrounded her. "You wanna collect the money? I'm still broke as hell."

Katherine walked to them "Hey, it's my fault. Leave the shop alone." she said.

Drake rolled his eyes back. "We didn't come here to collect debt." he gave a smirk. "We want you to serve us."

"What the fuck do you want?" Jenny asked them.

"Obviously a foot massage. We wouldn't want you to massage other parts." Drake replied, jabbing her arm with his elbow.

"God, your breath smells like a failed abortion."

"Well he is Mexican…." quipped Lia causing Jenny to giggle a little.

Drake walked over to the rich black leather massage chairs. "Hey, we're the customers here. So, you gotta do what we say."

"Oh don't give me that 'the customer is always right' bullshit." Jenny yelled.

Lia waved the coupons in front of her face. "I bet you guys remembered these coupons. We want full service." she walked and jumped onto another massage chair. "Ahhh, don't even think about closing until we're satisfied." Jenny winced.

"Plus I'll give you my number as a tip." said Drake, giving Jenny a wink. "Don't just stand there. You won't honor that? I'm gonna have to write a shitty review on Yelp..."

"We'll honor it, but I'll ask two other staff to massage your crusty ass feet. And keep your fuckboy number to yourself. I like being syphilis free.." she retorted. She called Abby and Cleo over to massage Drake and Lia, and left to take a nap in one of the private rooms.

"Is it me or does she need to get laid…?" asked Drake.

"Tell us about it…" scoffed Abby.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

"And then he said 'You better swallow, it's not even that gross'" said Abby, while putting some of Drake's hair between her fingers before cutting it with her scissors.

"What the hell? I don't give a fuck if she spits or swallows, her job is done" joked Drake

"I would've swallowed, but he was demanding. So, I taught him a lesson"

"A lesson?" asked Drake cautiously

"Yep…" said Abby, with an evil smirk on her face. "I made a swallowing noise, and smiled up at him, then I puffed my lips for a kiss, and he fell for it. As soon as my lips came in contact with his I…. spit it in is mouth"

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Drake, as he begins to die with laughter.

"I've never seen a guy run to a toilet so quickly to vomit. And I've worked at Taco Bell for a year" she said with a smirk.

"HAHAHAHA! What was his name?" asked Drake, holding his stomach from laughing to hard.

"While you two shut the fuck up! I'm trying to relax." yelled Lia

"Yea! Listen to the bitch!" yelled Cleo, as she gives Lia a fist bump. Both were soaking their feet and laying back with face masks on, and cucumbers over their eyes.

"Fiiiiinnnnneeeee, anyway I think Matthew or something? I don't know. He said he was from DC, and worked for American Airlines. I didn't give a fuck tha they only lasted like 2 minutes, that moment was priceless, would do again" shrugged Abby. "By the way, your cut is done, what do ya think?" she said, handing Drake a mirror to check out his cut.

"Lookin fresh my girl. I'ma leave a great Yelp review about you. Unlike your manager…." said Drake.

"Excuse me?" said Jenny walkin out of the backroom with her arms crossed.

"Ayyyyyy, its my future wife" said Drake with a cocky grin.

"I don't want illegals in this country or inside me" retorted Jenny. "And what the hell is going on? Why is everyone so… friendly?"

"Cause we've gotten laid in the last year…" whispered Abby to Drake. He giggled and gave her a low five, making Jenny even more mad.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Jenny

"I said cause we are professionals."

Drake got up and walked over to Jenny. "Listen, Jenny, we are sorry for ruining your show yesterday, but we promised to tip your employees well, and we will loves a 5 star rating on Yelp. All you need know is my number" he said with a grin.

Jenny took a deep breathe, it took at she had to not murder him on the spot. "Thank you for your patronage. But no, I do not want your number." she said sternly.

"Aight then…. Your loss…" Said Drake with a shrug before heading to the cash register to pay for his haircut and massage.

"Alright, your total with the coupon is $30." said Abby cheerily.

Drake pulls a hundred out of his wallet. Abby's and Jenny's eyes widen. "Keep the change. Sorry about your shop yesterday." he said humbly.

Jenny and Abby looked at each other stunned. "Thanks Drake!" said Abby cheerily running over to give him a hug. "I need this for the cruise tomorrow!"

Drake jumped a little when he heard cruise. "Cruise?" he asked.

"Yea, Jenny has a part-time job in American and they are having a celebration or somethin. Jenny letting us come with her" said Abby cheerily.

Drake paused for a couple seconds. Little did they know Drake was a DJ in blox and was working the same cruise they were talking about. "Oh nice, sounds like fun" he said. "Lia, hurry up and relax faster!"

"Don't push me bitch." yelled Lia back, enjoying her soak. "Like I said, he seems hard on the outside, but he's such a softie on the inside."

"Awww… Drake has a soft heart." said Cleo, looking over at Drake who was shaking his head. "Hey Abby, get us some chips bitch!" she yelled

"Get 'em yourself you lazy bitch, I'm not paying you to relax." yelled Jenny back. "Besides, we get them for the customer only."

"Jenny, I want chips!" yelled Lia, she heard a whisper from Cleo. "Bitch!"

Just then, Drake heard a car door slam outside the salon while Lia was demanding refreshments.. He went to the nearest window and looked outside to see Shawn's white rapist van parked diagonally along three parking spots and him with his gang. They walked into the shop in an awkward single file line.

"LIA! DRAGONFLY!" Drake yelled while dragging Jenny and Abby into a private room Lia, immediately pulled Cleo out of her their lounge chairs and pulled her to the room as well. They locked the door.

"What are you doing?!" Jenny yelled, about to punch Drake

"Is there something wrong?" Abby also questioned while terrified.

"I saw Shawn coming this way with his army of angry schoolchildren." He looked away and paced quickly around the room. "I'm not sure if he's after us."

Shit, are they after me because of Weston? Jenny thought.

"What the fuck. Are you sure?" Lia nearly freaked "What if he's really coming after us?"

"Of course we're gonna run. We're fucked when he gets here." Drake replied.

Then, he and Lia overheard Shawn and his group in the salon through the door with arguing from the girls and the guys. Their bickering grew louder as the trio stood inside frozen and hurriedly thinking of a plan.

"LOOK!" yelled Drake, noticing a small window in the room, big enough for a human to climb out of. "Out the window. Now!"

Jenny and the girls quietly climbed out the window first. Drake and Lia followed. They got out at an alley at the side.

"Lia, let's split!" Drake told her.

"Oh okay." shouted Lia.

"Be careful!" They both said to each other as they ran in opposite directions. Drake coincidentally met up with Jenny as she was running on her own. The girls ran with Lia.

"Hey! Why are you following me?" she shouted "Don't make them come this way, go somewhere else!"

"You go somewhere else." Drake replied. She then flipped him off while sprinting away from him. As they kept running, they got trapped by Shawn's men at both ends of the alley.

"Yo!" Shawn hollered.

Jenny and Drake turned to each other "I told you not to follow me!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Drake! Fucking traitor, you're stealing my business?" Shawn called Drake out.

Jenny pointed a finger at Drake "Wow, how could you do such a thing so wicked?" she slowly walked backwards to the crowd, trying to get away from this mess. "That's fucked up, such scum. Beat him please." Drake looked in horror as he didn't think the girl would rat him out so quickly.

"Fuck off little girl." Shawn pushed her back to Drake.

"Beat him up!" Shawn's men yelled.

Drake pushed Jenny to the side. Looked to the side, saw a plank, kicked it up into his hands. She watched as he whacked some of the men at the neck with it, nearly killing them. He kicked another few at the chest while he swung heads. One of the men knocked Drake's bag with stacks of money falling out. 'Whoa' Jenny thought. She cleverly dodged the kicks and swings while picking up the money stacks with $7.5k each. Drake was still fighting back, but tried to get himself and Jenny to safety.

"Run!" He said as he grabbed her ran down the street, found an alley. "In here!" he said, opening a dumpster, lifting Jenny in, then hopping in with her. They wait, then they heard the group running through the alley and trying to find them.

"FIND HIM!" yelled Shawn, as the group kept running. As the coast became clear, they poked their heads out of the trash.

"Don't bother coming into my shop anymore. I don't wanna be in your mess ever again." Jenny complained.

"That's a kind way of saying 'thank you'... You took my money, I almost died. If I didn't protect you, you would've been dead too." Drake replied. "So thirsty, you prefer money over your own life."

"Doesn't matter if I'm a thirsty hoe, I had to deal with your shit for over an hour. You just gave me a couple of coupons. Do you know how much business I've lost?" she continued "Who knows if they'll come back for more. You better pay me for that." she stuck her hand out at his face.

"You took my damn money. I nearly got beaten up 'cause of you. We're not even yet. Give it back!" He tried to grab the cash away from her.

"Hah finders keepers, you dropped the money and didn't pick it up." she ran away from him. "I risked my life for it so losers weepers." she shoved his face away with her hand.

"GIVE IT BACK" he yelled at her while they entered a street and another group of people were about to walk by them.

"Noooo I'm not giving it back." she kept telling him.

"You grabbed it so I'll do the same."

"You wanna take my money?" Jenny yelled with the crowd now behind them.

"You bet, I'll scream for help!"

"Go ahead! See who the real thief is!" she yelled while looking at the bystanders. "He's hitting his wife! He forced me to become a prostitute!" Jenny started to fake cry "Now he even wants to take the money from his family!"

The crowd started chattering "Wow what a dick."

"He should be jailed."

"Asshole!"

Drake finally spoke up after the false accusations "Fine, bitch! I'll get even with you later!" he shouted at Jenny and ran away.

"Call the police!" she yelled while she and the other random people pointed at him. She stuck her tongue at him out of spite then smiled while she counted money right in front of a newspaper stand. She then noticed one of the papers with a picture of Carson on it.

She picked the paper up and read the front page "CEO of American Airlines suspected of committing suicide" the headline read. "He died from falling off the Merle Norman building." She sighed and headed back to the shop.

Meanwhile, Drake was able to get out of sight of the bystanders. He found his way back to the car to see Lia leaning against it. "Someone did a great job showing off for the girls." joked Lia.

"Ya think?" asked Drake.

"No. Cause you're still ugly and have the personality of a cactus. Now get in the fucking car, you made me quit relaxing." said Lia, getting into the car.

Drake sighed and got in. "They are gonna be on the cruise. So is Shawn. What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Hopefully a happy ending. But.. knowing you, probably you killing yourself" replied Lia.

Drake looked out the window, as Lia drove past the shop one more time. "Nah… I can't kill what I lost a long time ago…"

* * *

 _The next evening. 6pm. Port of Los Angeles. BloxCruise Terminal._

"So this is the cruise? Like the Titanic? What if we'll sink?" A worried Abby put her hands over her mouth.

"Chill, this is one of the best ships ever built." Jenny said "Plus, all the bad things happen in the Bermuda Triangle anyway."

Meanwhile, the AA staff are chilling at the dining room, questioning if the food is actually fresh this time. The last few times a cruise was hosted, there has been a food poisoning crisis.

"I'll have a lobster bisque, please." said Korey to a waiter.

"Coming right up sir!" they responded. A little while later, a bowl is placed in front of him. A creamy thick red delight swirled under pieces of lobster and mint leaves on top. Only.. there has some suspicious black spots on it. And it's not the pepper.

"Um. I think the fuck not you trickass bitch." Korey snapped at the waiter.

"Excuse me?" The waiter scowled at Korey.

"Korey stop." Dylan put a hand on his shoulder "We all know our food is better anyway." he muttered.

"Attention! Attention!" Jason loudly tapped a wine glass with a fork. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "I know that Carson's death was quick and undeserved. He was such a strong person through and through, from character, personality and presence. I met Carson through a startup convention, which was also the same date as my birthday. He bought me a Volkswagen Jetta that same day after we bonded over jailing up blacks. Little did I know that a tire would pop on a curb three days later." He looked up to the ceiling "I'm so sorry Carson, I love you bro." Everyone else widened their eyes.

"Huh." Jaden said. "Thought he's a total homophobe."

"I think it's just bro love, my dude." Andy replied.

"And I know that right now, he's buying a used bus in the UK in the great heavens with Berry after totalling his day old 1996 vintage Mustang because his parents cut him off, again." he stopped his eulogy. "Alright no more sadness, continue what you were doing, and have a great night." He tapped on his glass again, shattering it. He looked at the ground then walked away from the stage. One person clapped.

* * *

 _Now onto the dance floor.._

"Yooooo! What up my party people! I'm DJ Drake, your new captain on this trip. Like you all I miss our boy Carson. He was a kind person, made American a great airline again. But tonight, there won't be no tears. Carson wouldn't want that. Tonight we gonna celebrate our main man, and hopefully we won't see no tears at the funeral in a couple days. Just amazing memories of our main man!"

*Crowd cheers* "CARSON! CARSON! CARSON!" the crowd yells

Drake shut off the lights. The crowd roared and the beat for "The Motto" by Drake blairs and the disco lights turn on.

Drake watched the crowd jump. He felt the beat as his mixes through Drake songs. He saw guys and girls chattin, one big red headed guy got a drink thrown in his face. Drake is loving it. Then… he sees her. 'Oh shit. She's here' he thought.

"Jenny, he's got this place poppin', go to talk to him" said Abby.

"Come on girl, he's into." said Katherine. "Here shoot this" she said offering a shot to Jenny.

"No. He's a fuckboy. I don't need a guy like him or your liquor." said Jenny with a huff.

"Oh my god, you need to lighten up. You never take interest in any guys. Just try one night with him. Have some fun girl. I mean, he did just pay you…. Even if you stole his dough." said Cleo nudging her on.

"No. I mean just look at him. He even has a fuckboy cut." said Jenny looking over at Drake. Then, she noticed something. He stopped mixing. He was talking to someone.

"Wait… isn't that the guy from yesterday?" asked Abby.

"What the hell. It is? I wasn't suspicious he was a DJ. But, that guy and him are chatting like nothing.. I'm gonna find out what's up." said Jenny, leaving her friends to get closer to the stage. She watched Drake's expressions from happy and fun to serious. Then the song ended and the lights came on.

"I hope yall are having fun. But I don't think y'all partying hard enough" said Drake, causing the crowd to boo. "We gonna have a quick intermission, yall better to run to the bars before they become packed and be fucked up when I get back!"

The crowd cheered and quickly ran to the bars throughout the boat. Drake and Shawn walked down from the booth, behind a curtain. Jenny snuck her way through the mob and followed them.

* * *

 _Behind the stage.._

Andy took a break from all the bullshit that's been going on from the last 48 hours. He was sitting in a stall and thought to himself. The best way to contemplate life is when taking a shit. There's no way Carson would've wanted to kill himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps of two men walking into the washroom.

"Stop infringing on my territory bitch" said Shawn angrily.

"I'm just picking up the slack from your shitty dealings" said Drake.

"Shitty dealings? You mean making a real profit, like you? You take some off the top of the top too. Don't deny it. You're also taking some of my top" replied Shawn.

"No, I'm just making the boss his money to fuck up those AA bitches" said Drake.

"Oh yea? Well if we look here" said Shawn, pulling a book out of his back. Andy was eavesdropping their conversation while peeking through the cracks at the door.

Shawn opened the book and showed it to Drake. "See this?" he tapped on the cover "It's Jason's bankbook." he flipped some pages "It shows who owes us shit, their interest, the purchases that he secretly made with some of their bitches, some of their assets–"

Andy slammed the stall door open with a blink of an eye. "FREEZE FAGGOTS" he yelled.

Drake was already at the door. Shawn threw the book at him right before Andy pushed him to the ground and held him by his knees. He, an open carry user, shoved a barrel into Shawn's face with one hand, while skyping the other staff in a dire emergency.

 _qndy: some sketchy shit's been going on, a guy with a black and gold OVO shirt has a metallic blue and yellow book  
_ _canadianspirit1: and?  
_ _qndy: the guy has our shit_

Andy pressed Shawn's head down with the barrel, then released him "I'll deal with you later." he said. He then ran out of the men's washroom and chased Drake, slowly catching up to him to the bow.

At that point, multiple AA staff were right behind him too; Jared and Andrew (canadianspirit1) joined Andy with the pursuit. Drake nearly tripped over a chair but managed to run around it. Meanwhile, Jenny saw Drake running right past her but he didn't see her. She slowly followed as the others were chasing him. As Jenny ran to a corner, she saw him secretly putting the book in a nearby trashcan and running away. Andy, Jared, and another guy finally surrounded him not long after.

"Stop!" Andy yelled.

"What's up." Drake casually said to him.

"You have something that we want."

"Oh? If I do then go ahead and search me. You won't find anything." Drake smirked. He then saw Jenny about twenty feet away behind Andy, taking the booking from the trashcan and walking away.

After Jared and Andrew shoved their hands into Drake's small pockets and coming out with nothing. Drake said again "Told you won't find anything. And stop touching my balls."

"Well, you may not have anything on you, but you're hiding something in your head. Finish your DJ set so the passengers don't get suspicious, and then you're coming with us" said Andy sternly. "Jared, Andrew, you stand below his booth, taze him if he tries to run."

* * *

 _Back on the dance floor_

'She took my book. She's gonna expose me. I'm so fucked…' thought Drake. He walked up to the DJ booth, shut off the lights in the place, and turned the spotlight back on himself. "Hey, hey partiers, how we feeling? Fucked up I hope!"

The crowd cheered.

Drake looked down to see Jared and Andrew staring at him hands on their tasers. "Well, I guess now that everyone is fucked up, let's get some lower inhibitions to work. Let's get some Hotlines Blingin!" Drake turns on the pink ambient lighting and turns the beat on. The crowd roars as the lyrics begin to blasts. _'You use to call me on my…"_

"Drake… a groupie wants to talk to ya. Should I let her up?" asked a security guard.

"Sure" said Drake. 'Might as well try to get lucky before I'm fucked' he thought, then went back to mixing.

"So… you're a DJ?" said Jenny, smirking.

Drake recognized the voice and was about to flip. "Where is it" he demanded coldly.

"My girls have it. And I know you're fucked if you don't have it" said Jenny with a smirk and got closer to Drake.

"What do you want for it. I'll give you anything. Money?..Sex?" said Drake with a cocky grin, getting closer to Jenny as well. Just inches from her face.

"Like I said…" said Jenny as leaned closer to Drake's face then smile and stopped. "I don't want an illegal in this country or in me. Here's my number. We'll talk later" she said with a grin before turned around and walking away. "Byyyyyeeeee"

Man… She's good, thought Drake. He turned to see the crowd staring at him. "Ayyyy Drake about to get some later!" yelled a voice from the crowd. Everyone started cheering.

"Now, now, everyone chill" chuckled Drake to the crowd. "If you got your Hotline Blinging, put your hands up!" he yelled.

The crowd cheers. Everyone except for the big red headed guy had their hands up. "Good! Now if you wanna impress your new friend tonight, show 'em how it's done. Let's all get One Dance tonight!" he yelled. The dance floor lights up as the lyrics begin to pound. _"Baaaaaabbbbyyyy, I like your style.."_

* * *

 _The next day at the AA HQ.._

"We heard you took our planes, money and are trying to take us down" said Jared.

"Where are they? What's your plan!" Andrew yelled.

"For the last time, I don't own them. And even for the last time I ain't got a plan" Drake replied to them.

"You better cooperate with us or you'll never be able to walk again." Andrew said with his hand pounding his fist.

"You mean you better cooperate with me. Why the fuck am still I here? I ain't got shit and I've told you that for the last hour bitch." said Drake.

Andy walked into the interrogation room "Guys, I got this." Andrew and Jared left. Andy walked closer to Drake.

"You're Brandon, right?" Andy asked him. "But you use Drake as a nickname."

Brandon rolled his eyes. Andy continued, "You just seemed too sketchy as fuck to be a DJ so you actually work with Shawn as a broker."

"Uh no. We don't work together but we do the same thing." Drake replied

"Yeah that's not helping you. But nice to know you made bank recently." Andy retorted.

"Thanks for the compliment." Drake flatly said.

"So, did Shawn give you the book? Don't fucking say no 'cause he confessed to it at yesterday's cruise. And this plan to take down AA, what was it" said Andy, looking Drake straight in the eye.

"Are you fucking stupid? I can tell we're both half Mexican, but you can take your cholo lookin' ass out of my business. I'm clean. And that plan was to take money from employees of American who won't pay up. It's not a crime to take back money that belongs to you." said Drake, looking straight back into Andy's eyes.

"Really? I worked hard on those fucking planes and I need them back into the right hands, aka _mine_." Drake scratched his ears and smiled. "Hey, I already know you. You used to be a frequent passenger at AA, yet all you did was hit on every female passenger and made 'back of the bus' jokes at the economy passengers during the flights. I would've blacklisted your ass the very first time."

"Okay? Why mention that? I haven't changed one bit." Drake continued "I don't have the shit, I don't give a shit, but I'm sure as hell they'd be useful for something. If I had your planes they'd be in Saudi Arabia by now and I'd be a millionaire but no. I'm hustlin' to make money and if you turn me in then I'll tell the world American allows employees to do illegal booking on the job."

Andy froze. He knew there was illegal dealing in AA, but couldn't stop it. He worked hard to try to rid it but couldn't. He knew if word got out about it, AA would be in serious shit with the feds. And with Carson gone, AA was already in rough shit.

"That's what I thought, can I go now?"said Drake. Andy stared into Drake's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Drake had nothing to do with Carson's death, or fucking up American. He nodded to Drake. Drake got and walked to the door, leaving Andy in disdain. "By the way, it's funny how American is run by Brits now. See ya at the funeral tomorrow..." said Drake as he walked out. After he got outside, he received a text from Jenny:

 _irrelevant: Hey, if you want the book back, meet me in Vegas after Carson's funeral tomorrow.  
_ _Usctrojan18: how tf did u get my number?  
_ _irrelevant: Uh… you gave it to me….  
_ _Usctrojan18: oh yea...  
_ _Usctrojan18: so… someone can't keep me off their mind :3  
_ _irrelevant: Whatever. Meet me at the Mandarin Bar. 8pm.  
_ _Usctrojan18: Fancy… I wonder where you got that kind of money  
_ _Irrelevant: ;), See ya there  
_ _Usctrojan18: U 2._

Drake called an uber and started walking away from the building. He looked back at the HQ and sighed. 'I'm sorry bro. Fight On…' he thought. Drake deleted the text messages and went home.

* * *

 _ **Authors' notes:** Sorry for the wait. It took a while for us to figure out what to do with the whole story. More people are coming. It's only chapter 2, so chill. Thanks for reading! -Brenny_


	3. Chapter 3

_Evening, Danny's place. Undisclosed location._

"Weston always bragged about how perfectly secure his joint is. But the Americunts raided it." said a shaggy haired fellow sitting on a dark brass chair. He gazed intently behind his Ray-Ban aviators. "He's fucked. I wonder how much they got from us."

"But Danny, if AA gets their hands on the book, we're in deep shit." one of his goons said. "Do you need to hide for the time being?"

"Nigga, you telling me to fucking run?" Danny quipped. "Who's gonna take over if I go on a holiday?" he looked away slightly "Not that I wanted to go to Cancun right now." he mumbled.

Drake and Lia walked right in and through his gang to share the good news to Danny. "Danny, you don't need to worry about that." he cheerily told him "The company book is safe with me."

Danny started questioning him "And..? Where is it?"

"I did a lot to hide the damn book 'cause the Americunts were onto me." Drake continued "I fucked with them all afternoon, but they ain't got shit. But, I'm sure it's safe." he showed Danny a selfie of himself with the company's book, just for fun.

"How gay." Danny sneered.

Drake continued to boast "No worries, they won't come here."

"It was really close. The took him in" Lia chimed in. Danny smiled as he kept listening to what he thought was a charade. "They kept trying to get him to talk, but they got nothing so they let him go."

Danny lowered his aviators, revealing his muddy light blue eyes. He leaned his head in, recognized who he was and smiled "Oh fuck. You're one of Weston's brokers. You're aight."

"Thanks sir." said Drake.

"Alright, you two can go, I need to discuss something." Danny started to shoo the pair away.

"Copy that sir." Lia started to walk away. She turned around and noticed that Drake was still standing at the same spot. "Uhh, Drake? Danny told us to leave."

Drake turned around to her "You're a gangster, you don't just take shit from people. It's 2016, not the 1900s."

Danny overheard their conversation and stood up "What else do you want, huh?"

"I want to be the second hand." Drake said nonchalantly. "I've got more casual brokers than Weston/Shawn does. I'm good enough to take on this rank. Danny, please give me a chance." he continued as Danny smirked.

* * *

 _15th Floor of the Hyatt Regency at LAX_

It was 3am. Andy sat in his hotel room alone. Well, not entirely alone. Jack was there. Jack Daniels. He looked out his top floor room, looking over the LAX tarmac. A lone AA 737-800 was sitting dark at a hard stand. In 5 hours, that plane will be fueled up, loaded with passengers and make a short trip to Las Vegas. However, this was no ordinary flight. The chairman would be on this flight, but it would be his last. He wouldn't be sitting with the passengers either. He will be resting in the haul and just hours later, resting in his final place. Forever.

Andy looked at the blood stained Nokia phone in his hand. The only thing he was able to keep from the police. If they got their hands on it and read his text, AA would be doomed. He took another sip and walks back to his bed. He looked at the newspaper to see the same headline about Carson's death: ' _CEO of American Airlines suspected of committing suicide_ '

"Why? Why did you fucking jump?! WHAT WAS WRONG? THIS ISN'T YOU!" yelled Andy. He threw his glass against a wall, shattering it. He didn't give a fuck. He just looked back down at the Nokia in his hand.

"I don't care what anyone says, I'm breaking this piece of shit. Whatever Carson has in here, will stay in here" he said. He picked up the the Nokia and threw it against the wall. Nothing happened. He picked it up and began to stomp on it. Nothing happened. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled. Angrily he picked up a chair and tried to use one of the legs as a hammer. He began to sweat and his face got redder in rage, exhaustion, and pain. Finally, on one final swing, he heard a click. Not a crunch, but a simple click. He put the chair down and picked up the phone. A back cover and a small SD card wereleft on the floor from what should be a space only for the Nokia battery. "This looks like an SD card for an Android. But, why is it here?" he thought.

He sat on the bed looking at the card to see that it was fairly new and undamaged. He picked up his laptop, and turned it on. After he typed in his password 'BOOL1N', he came up on his computer screen which was a picture of his own dick. He insert the card into a SD card reader and watched the file load. When it loaded, a one minute video and small Word document was in the file. He opened the video first. When it began, it was Carson typing on a computer quickly. His face was stern, and he appeared to be sweating.

"Andy!" yelled Carson in the video, still typing away, barely able to look at the camera which was stood up to capture him. "I don't have much time. Our system is on the verge of being fucked and I need you to save some people before it is too late!"

Carson finished typing, and picked up the phone. He picked up a briefcase and began to run out of the office. He began to talk while heading out. "Andy, I'm going into hiding for a while. When I'm safe I'll send you my Nokia. And no, I'm not retarded, I have a smartphone like everyone else." he said before getting into an elevator and rapidly pressing a button before hearing the door chime go off.

"Anyways, if you opened the document and wondering what it said, well, it's clues and locations of five agents who have been working for me over the years to help make AA what it was. They helped ruin British Airways, they helped in the engine deal with Jaden, and they are helping go after Blox, but their identities might be compromised. Find them, tell them to delete everything they have. Get them out of the country if you have to. Please. I'll be fine Andy, keep AA ruining normally, but I need you to save them. I'm sorry that I'm just leaving you with this and not many answers, but it will all be explained in time, please trust me, okay? I need to head far away. I'll be back soon, don't worry. Good luck, my best friend." He waved goodbye and the video stopped.

Andy was frozen. He didn't know what to think. He thought he and Carson were running the show together. He thought they were open about everything. But, they weren't the Batman and Robin he thought they were. Carson was just going to give him a phone on the roof, then take off? All they had been through, and Carson called him to the office just to give him a phone. Instead he saw him kill him– Then it hit him.

"That helicopter was for Carson to escape on. He wasn't going to jump." Andy knew it. Carson was murdered. Carson was holding his phone to give to Andy, then take off. 'But wait, who was on that helicopter and why did it take off when Carson fell?' he thought. Whoever was the helicopter pilot knew about the plot, which means, the murderer has helpers... In AA. Someone on the flight in 5 hours knows something. He couldn't trust his own staff anymore.

He replayed the video one more time to see his friend once more. Then he exited out of the video. He realized he had a job to do. Five lives close to Carson and AA were at stake. He needed to save them before it was too late. He opened up the Word doc and looked over the 5 clues and locations. He then move the file to a secret, locked file within 12 other files all named: Fav Dick pics. He then closed his laptop and decided to get some rest. His mind wanted to race with all that he had just learned but, he needed his rest. Tomorrow was going to be another brutal day in his life, and he needed to be strong for it. He got under his covers and thought about the first clue: '" _You can get a pedi for a penny". Location: Los Angeles, CA_ '

* * *

 _Los Angeles International Airport, 7:55am_

"HURRY THE FUCK UP, CARSON ISN'T GETTIN' ANYMORE DEAD!" yelled Dylan out of the plane at a couple more staff members running up the stairs.

"Sorry we were late, Korey wanted extra 'cream and sugar' in his coffee this morning" said Kilo holding up air quotes. Korey blushed and looked away.

"Lucky…" said Phan in the background with a frown.

"You all disgust me…" said Dylan shaking his head. "Take a fucking seat." He closed the door shut behind them, and watched the grounds crew pull the air stairs back.

"Uh...dis iz ur uh...Co cap-e-ton Kim spreaking. We rill be in Las Vegrass in uh… an hou-a. So…. sit brack, rewax, and enjroy tis fright. Tank U" said Kim Jong Un over the speakers.

"The fuck did this squinty eye yella belly say?!" yelled Houston.

The speakers came back on:"We will be in Vegas in an hour for all you dumbasses" said Icoord. He began to start the engines for their taxi out to the runway.

As soon as the engine began to roar on, the flight attendants got up to start the safety announcements.

"Good morning ladies and gents, this is your head Flight Attendant Dylan, please direct your attention to the dumbass in front of the plane for the safety instructions." said Dylan pointing at the new Flight Attendant who was assigned to this flight at the last second.

"He's cute…" said Phan, eyeing up and down… "OW!"

Lando slapped Phan on the back of the head, "You think everyone is cute, but only I can be cutest." he said jealously.

"Anyway, basically this guy is gonna show you how to put on a seatbelt, oxygen mask, and life vest and if you can't do any of those things, you deserve to die in a crash." said Dylan.

The new flight attendant went through the motions with only Phan watching. No one else gave a shit. Jaden and Allon were busy looking at porn on their iPhones together, Andy was sleeping, Houston was ranting about Obama to Jason who agreed with him on everything, Nathan and Kyle were sipping tea and talkin' about how the Queen even though she was old, was still fairly attractive. Korey 'fell' asleep with his head in a weird position on k_lxndo's lap. Lando was shouting out for everyone to look out the window whenever he saw a Delta plane and for some reason a bunch were taking off at 8am.

"GUYS, OMG 757-300!" yelled Lando.

"Lando if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm throwing you into a Delta 757 turbine. Fuck Delta!" yelled Jaden, pissed off Lando ruined the baukake scene of his 5 black guys vs 1 white girl video.

"Are all the HRs of this airline really this fucked up?" asked the new Flight attendant, while getting buckled up next to Dylan for take off.

"Well Jack, after working here for a couple months, I can confirm that yes, our HRs are terrible people. But don't worry, you will be a terrible person like them one day, and things will be less terrible." said Dylan.

"Rip" said Jack with a sigh.

* * *

 _45 minutes later_

"FOR THE LAST TIME, JUST BECAUSE I'M BROWN DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE CANADIAN!" yelled Jack at Houston.

"You iz one of dem Mehicans partner, ain't no Mehicans in Northern USA" said Houston slamming down his 3rd scotch.

Dylan stood by and watched Jack argue with each of the HRs. His pain brought him joy.

"Yo, my homiez, we gonna get lit in Vegas" said Allon to Jaden, now watchin videos of strippers in Vegas.

"Bro. We are going for a funeral. This isn't gonna be fun…" said Jaden shaking his head.

"But home slice, we can finger strippers, then wash our hands after." said Allon using his two fingers to make a fingering motion.

Jaden punched Allon in the arm, shutting him up and also bringing a tear to his eye.

"Oy mate, we gonna get a wiff of dat white vegas luv am i right my buggah." asked Kyle to Nathan

"For the last fucking time, I'm British, but I don't understand you.."said Nathan trying not to hit himself with the book he was reading.

"Mate, you need to put down dem porno titty pics and get some of dem fun sacks for real" said Kyle nugging his shoulder.

"First of all, I'm not looking at porn, it's Harry Potter, and secondly, aren't you gay?" asked Nathan

"I luv me dem pickles mate, but you need some of dat slimey hole too bugga" said Kyle, leaving Nathan speechless and making him go back to reading his book.

"It hurts." said Korey, rubbing his eye and looking away so people didn't see him tearing up.

"Well learn to keep your mout-" before he could finish, he noticed Jason and his guards looking at them with disgust or thinking about locking him up for assault. "I mean...sorry, my hand hit you, it was reflex cause I was nodding off…"

"It's… _*sniffle*_ ok" said Korey, resting his head back on Kilo's lap, much to the dismay of Jason who was hoping to make another arrest.

 _*Speakers ping on*_

"Oh huh, herro! we rill be randing in da Vegas in da 20 minruts." said Kim over the speakers.

"Give me that, they can't understand you." said Jared with the speakers still on.

"Uh res the can, you just dumb. Dishonorbru you famry." clapped back Kim

"Nigga, at least my face isn't the size of a basketball, stupid ass Northerner." retorted Jared

"You rack da resprect. No wonda u no get succ yet." said Kim. He laughed and pointed at Jared's dong.

Before Jared could even respond, they heard a banging on the cockpit door. Kim got up and unlocked the door.

"Oh uh, herro." said Kim.

"You dumb chinks know the mic is still on right?" said Dylan. Kim looked behind him to see everyone staring at him, except Allon, who was still looking at strippers on his phone.

"Oh uh… sorry for the dishonorabru, thank ru" said Kim, bowing in shame. He closed the door and silently sat back in his first officer's seat. "Uh… should I turn ron da frasten seatbrealt sign?"

"I don't care. Sure. You land while I draw this picture of you" said Jared, while he drew on a notebook that he rested against the yoke.

After 20 minutes (which included a sudden drop of 10,000ft because Kim turned off the autopilot and Jared leaning on the yoke for a solid minute because he was in his artistic zone) the staff and Carson's body were finally in Vegas. Jared parked the plane on a private apron across the runways from the airport. The ground crew saluted the casket that was covered in AA and big boob hentai stickers as it rolled down the baggage belt, before being tossed into a baggage cart and wheeled to a heresy.

The staff on the plane made their way to a "party bus" which consisted of one 12-pack of Coors Lights, and a bunch of posters of Instagram models followed by Jaden. There was also a surprise blow sex doll, but it was later discovered it was pulled out of Allon's bag and blown up behind the bus while the last of the staff boarded the bus. Still didn't stop Korey and Kilo from buying it from Allon for $50 for "research".

Everyone was onboard the party bus except for Jason, who decided to use a Nevada State penitentiary bus with 6 armed guards onboard just in case a minority attempted to look at the bus. With that, the buses made their way to Summerlin to funeral.

* * *

 _1pm. Summerlin Cemetary for Scientology:_

"Dear Lord Zenu, bless Carson as his thetan transfers to another body. Most likely he is now a sperm that just broke into an egg, and is slowly becoming a new glorious life" said the Scientologist priest praying for Carson has his casket is slowly being lowered into the ground.

"Sounds like Mateyo is getting another kid.." said Lando, causing some snickers by the staff that got many dirty looks from Carson's family.

 _After the burial:_

Andy and Carson's older brother, stared at his Carson's headstone. It glistened as the gold embellished text on it read

"Carson R.

Loyal son, brother, successful airline owner.

1989-2016"

Andy turned to Carson's little sister and said. "Ksenia, be good to your brother. If you need anything, just tell me." She nodded and walked away, trying to hold back her tears. Her parents died in a car accident as a toddler, and now one of her brothers apparently "killed himself".

Andy then walked to Carson's bro, Cody and offered his hand "I don't even know who you are, but please take care of her."

"Obviously, I won't let Carson and our parents down. She's so pitiful, I swear to god."

"The after party is starting soon. Friends and relatives should get ready." The host said. Everyone else started while Andy stayed back and looked around. 'Will the undercover agents come here?' he thought. He scanned the place and listened for some sign, a tree rustled.

Right before he considered intervening, Jaden walked right in front of him. "Andy" he called. Jenny quietly snuck away from the tree.

"Yeah, it sucked that our boss is dead. But let's move on." he continued "I don't anymore tragedies to happen again. Let me give you some advice: Stick by the rules you corrupt ass."

"Excuse me?" Andy quipped.

"I don't mean to be respectful, but you guys raided Weston's place on your own, pissed him off. And now Carson committed suicide. So many things happened, better be more careful then."

"Are you done? Step the fuck back if you are." Andy said.

Jaden smiled, rolled his eyes, and looked towards Nathan who was walking to them. "Hey boss, I'm gonna say hello to the relatives." He then walked away.

Nathan put a hand on Andy's shoulder "Carson's gone for good. He's not coming back outta that hole. I know you must be really upset. I am too." Andy looked down.

"You two went to ERAU and worked together as interns under me, I had to step down and entrusted him with my authority. You both were always my best assistants." Nathan continued.

"Carson said most of what we've learned as flight students we learned from you."

"You're precise, smart, and cool. That's a great combination. Carson was the opposite, he had the guts to try. You two complimented each other perfectly. But sometimes I can't figure out how you guys could be friends."

"It's hard to understand. Why did Carson die this way?"

Nathan shook his head. "It's hard to believe he would do something like that. Losing a former mentee and colleague is a huge loss. But there's still you, don't be sad." He left Andy to himself, scanning the trees some more.

Meanwhile, Carson's sister: Ksenia, was sitting behind a wall, overwhelmed by recent events. Then she saw Jenny walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

"Why are you by yourself?" Jenny asked her.

"They said that big bro is going to a very far away place.." replied Ksenia without looking up. "He'll never come back.."

Jenny nodded "Right, he won't come back. But don't be so sad, he was very strong. He wants you to be as well. We have to be like him, alright?"

"But I really miss him so much.." Ksenia started to sniff.

Jenny sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "Why don't I give you something?" and took out a caramel brown teddy bear with the quote "Someone from USC loves me!" on its cardinal red shirt. "If you wanna talk to Carson, it will send the message to him. Kinda like voicemail, alright?" she held onto it and thought about a random but now significant moment from that dinner with Carson.

Flashback:

" _You know, my sister has a stuffed animal collection at home." Carson told Jenny while he was texting on his Nokia._

" _Isn't she too old to play with stuffed animals? I bet she's not even a Beanie Baby collector either." Jenny retorted._

" _She probably can't help it. I noticed that she buys one that matches every special moment in her life."_

" _So a stuffed baby when she was first born?"_

" _Yeah except that. My dad bought her a stork."_

Jenny continued to think about Carson while holding back her tears. She gave the teddy to the girl, still looking at her knees.

"I love having stuffed animals for special moments.." said Ksenia shyly and looking at the ground.

"Really? What a coincidence." Jenny replied and tapped the stuffed teddy on its head "Bear, I'm giving you a task. If she wants to talk to Carson, you have to pass the message to him ASAP. Okay?" Then she put a hand over her shoulder and smiled. "No matter how far away Carson has gone, you'll never be out of touch with him with the help of the bear."

Ksenia nodded, with a tear running down her face. Jenny started to hug her. "What's your name?" asked Ksenia, looking up with a smile at Jenny.

"Jenny, I was a friend of your bro." she replied, giving her a smile back.

Andy slowly walked around the cemetery lost in thought, then looked to his left and saw the Ksenia sitting by herself. Once again. "Ksenia, why are you here?" he kneeled down and pointed at the teddy "And who gave you that teddy bear?"

"A pretty girl named Jenny gave it to me just now. She said it can bring messages to Carson."said Ksenia while clutching the warm and cuddle teddy bear

"Where's the girl now?"

"She just left" said Ksenia as she pointed towards the gate entrance.

"Well, it was really kind of her, I hope to we get to see her again… Now come on, lets show off your new teddy with your family" said Andy, patting Ksenia on her back to come back with him to ceremony.

* * *

"So yea… she said, 'Oh Lando, you have such a big head' and I fucked her like a bitch the whole night" said Lando confidently telling his story of his recent 'sexual conquest'. He then took a sip of his red wine.

"Uh… we all thought you were gay Lando. So, we are callin' fake" said Jaden.

"Yea, I thought you were fucking Andrewphan?" asked Dylan.

"Ew, no, dicks are gross." said Andrew sticking out his tongue.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Dem liberal laws lettin dem queer and gendereds not get fire. Makes me sicker than a bullfrog in tabasco." said Houston, slamming his fist on the table.

"Anyway… yea, we totally fucked. Abby will always be my new fav" said Lando stretching confidently.

Andy pulled up a seat at the table everyone was talking at.

"Oy mate, you say Abbey? And you say da little lady be workin' at a salon in Tinseltown?" asked Kyle putting down his beer mug.

"Yea… She works at a nail salon with her sisters or something. They are actually kinda hot. I have a feelin' her boss Jenny was givin' me the eye. Heard she likes teddy bears, I'll probably give her one next week then show her my 'big head'" said Lando raising his eyebrows up and down.

Kyle then began to burst out in laughter. Everyone looked at him as he scrolled through his phone. He then showed everyone what was on it as he laughed. "Oy mate, I dalley at that salon for dem cheap mani pedis. Abbey be my fag hag and spilled the beans on you, and your small willy!" he yelled, nearly in tears.

Everyone quickly looked at Kyle's phone to see an instagram posted by xAbbypussy2gudx. It showed a picture of a disgusted Abby with the back of Lando's big redhead in the background, as he is faced the otherway,laying down a bed. Under it had the caption: '5 seconds of with him + 5 minutes of tears = eternity of regret #SmallRedHead :P'.

"Jqywgywfyfhfuw" spewed Lando as the entire table burst out into laughter.

"Small Red Head! Small Red Head!" chanted the group as Lando hung his head in shame. Even the prison guards behind Jason began to chant. At least Andrewphan was there to pat his back.

Andy began to laugh, but then realized something. _'At that salon for dem cheap mani pedis…..I have a feelin her boss Jenny was givin me the eye...A pretty girl named Jenny gave it to me…'_ Then it finally hit him. '" _You can get a pedi for a penny". Location: Los Angeles, CA_ '...

Andy immediately shot out of his chair. "KYLE! Where is this salon?!" he shouted, causing everyone to to silent.

"It be the Yorkdale Salon in Tinseltown mate" said a confused and partially worried Kyle.

Andy quickly google searched it on his phone, and bookmarked its website page. "I gotta go, thank you guys" said Andy as he quickly set out to find Jenny.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and silence. "Maybe he wants to fuck Abby with his small red head too" said Allon.

Then everyone looked at Lando and began to bang on the table. "Small Red Head! Small Red Head!" they chant.

Lando slumped onto the table. 'I should go back to Delta…' he thought.

* * *

 _Mandarin Oriental Bar, Las Vegas, NV. 8pm_

Drake sat at a table overlooking the lights of the strip. He looked at his watch to see it just turned 8pm. He was wearing a white jacket with a black undershirt partially open. He had a gold chain around his neck (Just like Drake's outfit in the 'Hold On, We're Going Home' music video). He took another sip of his $20 martini and leaned back waiting for Jenny to appear. He needed this book, or he was fucked. He didn't know what she wanted, or if she looked through all the files, but her having this book had been killing him on the inside, especially if he wanted to be Danny's number 2 man.

"Hey Drake." said Jenny cheerily, appearing from behind a group of people who were standing around and chatting. Drake looked over to see Jenny walking towards him.

He was stunned. She was wear a sleek black dress that cut off just above her knees. Her stunning curves were highlighted by the dress. Drake couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to run his hands up and down her hourglass shaped body. He worked his eyes up to her beautiful face. Her smile was infectious. Her teeth, and lips looked perfect. Oh how much he wanted to kiss those inviting pink lips. He couldn't even tell if she was really wearing lipstick or not. He worked his eyes up to hers. They were absolutely stunning. The glistened and looked like shiny, brown and black marbles. He could stare into them all day. He forgot about her stunning body cuz her face was absolutely perfect. Her eyes, nose, eyebrows, cheeks, everything was perfect about her stunning face. She wore her long black down, and he could just think about running his hands through it, before pulling her in to kiss her. It had been so long since someone captured his eye like this, but the last time it happened….he was drunk callin' her, tellin' her she could do better, but ended up heart broken.

"Yo girl, what up" said Drake, taking another sip of his drink. "I see you got my book, what do you want for it? on second thought", he snapped his fingers "Give it back." he tried to hide his anxiety with disdain.

Jenny smirked "You stole $30k from me last time. Why should I give it back?" she looked away.

"Are you really still pretending? You took my shit, give them back to me now." he slowly grew aggravated and stuck his hand out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she raised her hand "Long Island, please."

"Fine, I guess you have to pay the bill for this high class totally not expensive bar instead."

"Ugh, I'll give it back. Big deal." Jenny flipped him off then grumbled to herself while looking through her bag. Drake watched her, still smiling.

She gave him a notebook, then looked away as he cautiously opened and slowly read the pages. Only to find out that this notebook is Katherine's diary.

' _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I was nearly assaulted by that Drake guy who loaned me 30k. I hate that guy, but god I wanna suck his dick.'_

He looked up at her nonchalantly staring at the various bottles of different exquisite drinks. Drake snickered and closed the book. "Where's the other book? This is gold but that's not it." he took her bag from her lap and looked through it.

"What? It's all there."

"Check please!" yelled Drake, gettin' tired of these games. She may be hot, but he's not up for games.

"Okay okay, I'll get it. Jesus." She lept up from her stool then reached to the other side of the bar top, accidentally revealing a lace thong underneath her skirt. She took out a metallic blue and gold book, embezzled with a Blox Enterprises logo in 20k gold. Drake widened his eyes and couldn't look away, even when she sat back down.

Jenny attempted to hand the real book to Drake, with a little struggle. Jason's prized possession doesn't have much but it weighs as much as a master dictionary.

"Um.. uh.. Thanks." Drake said with his eyes still wide open. He was about to take the book when all of a sudden, Jenny pulled her arm back.

He went out of his daze "Alright, no more tricks. Unless you want the interest from $30k to $300k."

"Wait, we can do better than these guys." Jenny studied the book out of boredom the day before.

"Oh no, is this another Hackforums e-book thing? They never work."

"Nope, I promise you'll end up making way more than just a measly $30k. Your last 4 clients could've combined to make you another 15, but hey don't listen to me" said Jenny, sippin' her Long Island and looking away.

Drake was stunned. "Interesting... I'm listening..." said Drake with a smirk, he lifted his hand up. "Waiter, Long Island and Martini." he said. He tapped his fingers together and smirked at Jenny, knowing that he may have just stumbled upon a diamond in the rough.

* * *

 _ **Authors' Notes:**_ Hopefully we got more line for everyone. Anyway, the story still has a while to go. More people are coming, and more relationships will develop, so chill. Also, please read everything, because this story actually has a great plot. So don't just look for your lines.

Calm yourself JJ, you'll be in the next one.

Thank you!


	4. Character Appearances

**Chapter 1:**

Jenny  
Brandon  
Carson  
Andy  
Jaden  
Kyle  
Kirk  
Lando  
Andrewphan  
Dylan  
Joseph (Kim)  
Korey  
iCoord  
Weston  
Dog (D0G3)  
Jason  
Justin (Rubin)  
Ethan

 **Chapter 2:**

Brandon  
Jenny  
Andy  
Jaden  
Houston  
Allon  
Jason  
Korey  
Jared  
Andrew (canadianspirit1)  
Abby  
Kait  
Katherine  
Nathan  
Lia  
Carson (in memory)  
Shawn  
Dylan

 **Chapter 3 :**

Jenny  
Brandon  
Andy  
Jaden  
Allon  
Jason  
Jack  
Landope  
Korey  
Dylan  
Jared  
Kim (Joseph)  
Ksenia  
Nathan  
Kyle  
Kilo  
Phan  
Houston  
Danny  
Lia

* * *

Don't worry, there will be more to come :3


End file.
